


youtuber drabbles! (polygrumps + rhink)

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps, Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Angst, Drunkenness, House Party, M/M, School Reunion, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: all of these works are from a small challenge i held on mytwitter!(the tags will be updated with every prompt that's addded!)





	1. lab partner au (egobang)

**Author's Note:**

> requested by [@grumpyhanson](https://twitter.com/grumpyhanson/status/866495552413773825) on twitter!
> 
>  **word count:** 571

"I thought, uhm, I thought I could mix the chemicals and you could do the writing portion, if that seems fair enough?" Arin hands him a pair of goggles that were at the corner of the desk and they both pull them on. His voice shakes as he asks the question, but he's already making his movements to begin following the directions on the sheet of paper. He doesn't think Dan would have any reason to want to do the experiment anyway. 

Arin begins to pour two of the chemicals together into one as the first instruction says to do and Dan hums at his side, tapping his pencil against the desk. A smirk soon forms on Dan's face and Arin raises an eyebrow at him. "Which one of these do you think we can mix together and blow up the classroom with?"

Arin lets out a small laugh and he knows that Dan was trying to think of something to say to ease the strange tension between them. He smiles back at Dan, pouring a little bit of one solution into another beaker. "I don't think any of them would create that big of an explosion." Arin continues on with the experiment, but he notices that their paper still remains blank. Arin raises his eyebrow at him, looking between Dan and the paper. Arin reads off the first question and tells Dan the answer to write in.

"I'm guessing science isn't really your thing?" Arin asks him in between telling him the answers he already should have had written down for the first four questions. Dan shakes his head, a smile on his lips. "Nah, not really. I'm a music kinda guy." 

Arin smiles at him as he pours one of the last solutions from a test tube into another container. "Do you sing? I'd love to hear you sing sometime."

"Yeah, I sing a little bit. I write lyrics sometimes- hey, _woah!"_

Arin's smile drops at the sudden worried shift in his voice and he stops his movements with the last pair of solutions. Dan points to his paper and reads the last question out loud to Arin. "You almost mixed the wrong ones dude, then we _really_ would've had an explosion." He winks at Arin, clearly trying to crack a joke.

Arin puts the wrong test tube back into it's holder and finds the correct one to use, taking a deep breath. "So you do know some of your science?"

Dan snorts, shaking his head. "No, I only know how to _read,_ unlike some people apparently." he nudges Arin with his elbow and writes down the last few answers to the last couple of questions. The class is warned that they only have about ten minutes left of the period so they finish up and begin to clean up their experiment. "Shut up," Arin shoots back, even though he has nothing better to say to him anyway. Arin cleans out the tubes and beakers as Dan writes in their names on the paper and turns it in.

When Arin reaches his seat and sits back down to get all of his things together, Dan stands in front of him on the other side of the table. "You never told me what you like to do. Maybe you can, uh, tell me over lunch sometime?"

Arin blushes from head to toe and nods almost instantly. "Yeah, I'd love to."


	2. meeting at a party whilst drunk au (egobang)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by [@ladysexbang](https://twitter.com/Iadysexbang/status/866511461446803457) on twitter!
> 
>  **word count:** 590

Arin gripped his drink, which was only a small plastic cup filled with Pepsi, and sat on the staircase inside Brian Wecht's expensive home. Arin had forgotten how he had ended up here at a party of a friend of Barry's. Barry had already left him alone not ten minutes into being here, claiming he had to find another friend of his.

Arin sipped from his drink every so often and watched as everybody around him talked and laughed, bottles of beer clutched in almost everyone's hand. He felt stupid sitting here waiting for Barry, knowing he probably wouldn't even come back soon anyway.

Within forty-five minutes of sitting on the stairs, Arin's left with an empty plastic cup and tiredness already beginning to seep into his bones. He pulls out his phone to text Barry that he's leaving and that he's gonna call an Uber before Barry shows up right in front of him with somebody at his side. Well, speak of the devil.

"Arin!" Barry yells his name over the thumping music in the house, a bright smile on his lips. "This is Danny! My friend I was telling you about earlier?"

Arin nods at Barry and looks Danny over hesitantly. He's a little wobbly and he's gripping half a bottle of beer in his right hand. He also looks very sweaty, but Arin nods towards Danny in acknowledgement anyway. "Nice to meet you Danny, but I've got to go home. This type of thing really isn't for me."

"Woah, woah, hey, wait!" Danny says, taking a hold on Arin's wrist. Arin eyes him cautiously, ready to pull his hand away and punch this guy right in his face. Danny smiles at him and he takes another swig of his beer. "Stick around baby girl. Here, come with me." Danny begins to pull him towards the way of the balcony.

"I don't think this is a great idea-"

"Relax," Danny says softly, cutting him off quickly. He leans against the railing that overlooks some of the city and Arin joins him, his head spinning just a little bit. He wonders where Barry ran off to so quickly.

"I'm completely relaxed," Arin says, slightly irritated. "I just don't trust drunk guys who try to pull me away from my ride home."

Danny shrugs nonchalantly. "You can go home, I won't stop you. I just wanted to know more about you. Barry told me you're an artist?" he takes another sip of his drink and then looks Arin over, his eyes dark. "Barry didn't say much about your appearance, but you're really fuckin' cute, man."

He says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world and Arin blushes, his heart beat starting to pick up. "Thanks. I guess you aren't so bad yourself, even if you can't walk straight and you're throwing back a bottle of beer." 

Danny laughs and he points his finger accusingly at Arin, but then he's managed to almost trip over his own feet, so Arin moves in quickly and wraps his arm around his waist before he tumbles forward. Danny grins at him and Arin starts to move them back inside to get Danny to a bed. "You should see me when I'm not drunk."

Arin eventually finds him a bed where he knocks out cold. Arin finds a slip of paper and pen on the bedside table and scribbles down a few numbers. That night, Arin leaves with the feeling of butterflies in his stomach and a small smile on his face.


	3. sex worker/client au (rhink)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by [@avidxmn](https://twitter.com/avidxmn/status/866595246091763713) on twitter!
> 
>  **word count:** 560
> 
> nsfw below /

Link doesn't usually get the nice, caring, passionate clients when doing his job, he's accepted that. He's been doing this for much longer then he would like to admit, but what else can he do? He's had caring people every so often, literally a "once in a blue moon" type of thing, but most of the people who pay him exceedingly great amounts of cash are _usually_ the ones who aren't so nice.

So, when he thinks to himself that it's almost strange, he means it. Not in a bad way, no, not at all. It's in the sense that he has to remind himself of who he is when the nice, caring ones come through. For him, it feels a god damn break sometimes and he's appreciative of it. But it's still his job of course, which he isn't so proud of.

This guy, Rhett, (he remembers his name because it fits him so well) is laying over him, his chest to Link's back as he repeatedly drives into him at a frustratingly slow pace. Link's forgotten what it feels like to even _want_ something like this anymore; he's been doing it for the sake of cash for far to long to even remember that this could be an enjoyable thing for him.

Rhett wraps his fingers around Link's dick and strokes in time with his thrusts. He pulls back almost to the point of pulling out of him completely just before he slams back in, their skin sliding against one another. 

Link can feel the pleasure deep in his core building up as the seconds pass on and he whimpers out at every hard thrust, letting Rhett know that he was getting close. Rhett only fucks into him harder and groans into his ear, stroking faster. Rhett nips at Link's neck, his earlobe... anywhere he can get his lips and his teeth.

Link feels like he's on fire as Rhett thrusts inside of him. He can feel himself clenching around Rhett when he comes and when he pulls out, he feels Rhett's arms wrap around his waist to keep him from collapsing onto his bed.

Rhett strokes him quickly and roughly, getting him off in only a matter of seconds. Link's cum lands onto his bed sheets and he heaves heavily, his brain fuzzy.

He expects Rhett to be gone by the time he opens his eyes, that's how these meetings usually work. 

Link sighs heavily, enjoying the feeling for just a second before remembering that there's more people who want him. More people who are going to have their way with him. He blinks open his eyes and sits up on his elbows to see Rhett there, washcloth in hand. Link stares at him, momentarily scared, but then in confusion once he notices that Rhett is just as nervous as he is.

Rhett swallows thickly before stammering over his words. "I thought maybe you'd want this to help clean up?"

Link blinks at him but nods and takes the washcloth, wiping over his body. 

By the time Rhett has his clothes back on and he's going out the door, he pulls Link in towards him and presses a feather light kiss to his temple before pulling away hesitantly. Rhett's eyes are squeezed shut as he turns away and whispers, "Be careful," before closing the door behind him.


	4. meeting again at a high school reunion au (rhink)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by [@arinjpg](https://twitter.com/arinjpg/status/866671237627621377) on twitter!
> 
>  **word count:** 565

“Rhett?”

Link places his hand softly on the blonde's shoulder (since he's sitting down and is temporarily shorter then him until he stands) and follows him with his eyes as he turns to face him.

Rhett spins on the stool, his face lighting at up at the sight of his long lost childhood best friend. “ _Link?_ Link Neal?”

Link's breath catches as Rhett stands from his stool, giving the person he was talking to a quick apology before passing all of his attention back to the brunette in front of him. "God, Link, how long has it been buddyroll?"

Rhett doesn't give him any time to answer because he's pulling him into a strong bear hug, giving him a hard pat on his back when they pull apart. Link grins from ear to ear, his heart pounding loud in his ears. "It's been way too long."

They both go back and forth for over an hour over a couple of drinks, filling in one another on what they were doing now. In the middle of their conversation, Link takes a sip from his drink and sets it down, a small smile on his lips. "So you have a wife and kids now? That's amazing, man."

A silence falls over them and Rhett returns the same smile, humming a little. People pass by them, old friends catching up and hugging joyfully. Rhett clears his throat. "Yeah, it is. Same for you, buddy."

A topic neither of the two want to approach hangs over both of them in the air, making Link take bigger gulps of his drink. He's nervous and he knows Rhett can feel it too.

Rhett sighs, looking at Link closely. "Listen, it's been too long and I'm sorry we ended on the note that we did. It just worked out better for the both of us for where we are now in our lives. We didn't click like we thought we would have back then."

Link sighs heavily and finds his fingers spinning his wedding band nervously. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry it had to end like that too, I wish it could've happened differently. I wish we could have stayed friends."

Link thinks back to his senior year, back to when Rhett had been accepted to his dream college and Link had been accepted to his. Thing was, they were both separate universities in different states. Their friendship had been broken over a pretty stupid argument that Link remembers all too well and then that was it. They said some goodbye's and after they graduated, they just didn't talk again.

As the evening soon comes to a close and they both separate for awhile to visit other past friends, they both end up saying goodbye as they walk outside to their cars. Link blinks away a few tears as he stares at Rhett; all of his feelings from high school coming back to flood back into his memory. The times they wrestled and Rhett would pull off his ridiculous "I'm dead" move, or the times that they would just listen to each other rant. He loved Rhett with all of his heart and then just like that, he was gone.

"I'll see you around, Link. Take it easy, man." Rhett squeezes his shoulder and turns onto his heel, spinning his keys in his hand.

Link gives a small wave. "See you around, Rhett."


End file.
